Once There Were Daemons
by Mikel Midnight
Summary: Captain England discovers his long-lost brother, Jacob aka Psylocke, is still alive. But why have the alien race known as the Qys taken an interest in the telepath?


The man named Jacob Lockwood awoke after twelve years, and knew in an instant that he was no longer upon the Earth. He looked out at a strange room through a translucent plexiglass casing. How much stranger then to find his mind linked with that of his sworn nemesis, the artificial intelligence called the Incubus.

"Who ... Incubus! I dun't understan' ... where are we? Wha' am I doin' in a plexiglass case? Where are tha, Incubus?"

[[We are on board an alien spacecraft, mutant. We are prisoners of a race called t' Qys. The question, fool, is not where, but why. Why, how, and how do we escape?]]

"I dun't suppose it occured ta thee 'a' these tubes might not be locked ... "

[[Aye, blunderin 'alf-wit. I' fact it 'as occured ta me several times ... ]]

Jacob reached down, sensitive fingers probing at the edges of the casing. His mind tried to guage the likely consequences of his actions, but the precognitive ability which had served him for years was somehow befogged, possibly as a consequence of his long slumber. He slid the casing open and rose to his feet. "But if they aren't locked, why dun't we just - aargh"

Pain burned through Jacob's body as he crumbled to the floor. The metallic features of his attacker, were it able to show surprise, would have shown it when its captive rose from its lethal blast.

[[Mutant! Mutant! Wake up, cretin! The alien guard 'a' blasted thee is beginning ta fire agin! Gerr up, fool, or we are both lost ... ]]

Jacob attempted to gather his thoughts through the pain. The Incubus spoke with ringing, electric tones. [[The power, moron ... use t' power.]]

Jacob looked back up at his attacker. "I don't kna li' who thou are, android, or why thas chose ta free us, but tha should 'av known better than ta kidnap a psycho-blaster." Waves of psionic force swept out from his mind, and the android sentinel of the starhopping alien race called the Qys barely had time to communicate its plight to the omniscient Mother-Complex of its homeworld before its mental circuits fried.

Jacob pondered. "We need my brother. We need Henric Lockwood."

Countless light-years away, a third power waxed strong: the world is Wick, a planet close to the star-sun Algol. An android, identical in every respect to the one which stood guard over Jacob Lockwood, spoke in its voice like gears grinding against gears: "Attention, Daemon! I am android Vega-Null Epsilon. You are a captive of the Qys."

"They have captured me," the entity spoken to cowered in terror, "The not-alive have captured me ... "

Captain England in "Once There Were Daemons" by Michael Norwitz (additional dialogue and prose by, and with apologies to, Alan Moore)

The silvery sheen of the war-wolves was streaked with ichor as they advanced on the bearded man clad in red and white who stood before them. "I've 'ad enough o' thee bad 'uns," he said, and from the base of his staff was emitted a burst of pure cold, which encased the beasts in a crystalline prison, immobilising them. "Turingville dun't need ... " Captain England's words were cut short as his mind was pierced by a psionic blast. He emitted a startled shout, and then not another word as he lifted into the air, soaring towards the residence of the Imperial Majestrix.

"Saturnyne," he said as he entered in through her window.

"That's a rather abrupt entrance, Captain, not exactly your normal formality." She looked up from her holographic computer display and smiled at him. Their relationship thankfully lacked the emotional intensity which had always characterised her interactions with Earth-616's Brian Braddock, but this man had been her steadfast champion for many years ... the unpleasant interlude with Lord Mandragon aside.

"'Tis nowt eur formal occasion," he said. "I believe Psylocke ... my brother, Jacob Lockwood ... is still ali'."

She did not hide her surprise. "It was a decade ago, wasn't it, that he disappeared?"

"Aye," Captain England nodded. "I'd long given 'im up for dead. Bur apparently that's not t' case. He were able ta send us a telepathic message ... our relationship is such 'a' 'e could reach us despi' t'distance involved. I need a starship."

"Of course," she said, and directed a thought current through the computer network. "Go to dock MD10, one will be waiting for you. Mithras lend you speed."

"Thank tha, Majestrix." He made a quick bow, and exited swiftly as he'd entered.

Later, Captain England entered in the coordinates for the star-system of Algol. He reflected back on the long years he, accompanied by Moon Ghost and the robotic officer Joe Pi, had spent in fruitless search. He had sought to bury the emotions that had torn him apart after the loss of his brother, but now they returned accompanied for the first time by a new hope.

He pored over star-charts and xenological reports as the starship traversed hyperspace. Algol was well beyond Earth's sphere of influence, and little was known about it. Its planetary system did contain one which was habitable. He directed the ship to arrive at an orbit, and programmed its cerebro with records of Jacob Lockwood's brain waves, as well as a reading of any residual traces which may have been left by the momentary contact he had received.

The ship re-entered normal space over a grayish-blue planet. The ship's computer activated the cerebro automatically on arrival, and it began a systematic planetary search. [[Captain]], the ship's computer announced.

Captain England looked up from his reading. iDoctor Who Monthly/i was an important source of information on the Gallifreyans, whose sphere of influence occasionally brought them into conflict with the Dimensional Development Court. "Aye, ship?"

[[We have detected a near match on your current psychic contact, but the m-readings are distinct from Jacob Lockwood's.]]

Captain England narrowed his eyes. "Tha' dun't make sense. Near as makes n'matter, ship, tek us down int' direction o' t' match, 'n we'll see wha' we can see." Who knew, after all, how his brother may have changed over the last twelve years?

He watched the glow from the portal as the ship entered Wick's atmosphere. He sought to contain the memories of his youth spent with his younger brother in Yorkshire, how the other man's precognitive flashes had led him first to sign on to STRIKE and then to emigrate to America, joining with a team of fellow mutants under the codename Psylocke.

The ship descended into what appeared to be a swamp, blue foliage rampant in the oppressive heat. Captain England flew through the airlock of the starship, assessing the scenario before him: a gleaming, robotic figure which stood above another creature, its physique bent and distorted by human standards, which cowered before the other. "How do," he said.

He felt the words in his mind, radiating from the alien. "I am known as Kklq, the Warlock of Wick. I am a blind warp-wizard. I cannot see. I think it is night. I am hunted. I am afraid. They are close after me. I am blind. Who are they? I sense a name ... Qys ... this does not make logic. It is a not-word. I am blind. I flee. They are near. I am afraid."

"Be calm, Kklq," Captain England instructed the warp-wizard, "all is not lost." He landed on the soft ground before the metallic figure. "I'd not try any monkey business if I were thee." He turned to face the metallic humanoid. "Na' then, representative o' t' Qys ... is it? Wi've neya need ta resorts ta violence here, do we? Let us reason together."

The android scanned the intruder. "I am android Vega-Null Epsilon. You are interfering with a routine Daemon sweep. Stand aside, or you will be exterminated."

Captain England activated his staff, erecting a wall of crystalline ice which deflected the blast from the android's weapon. "Aye, well, you had fair warning ould lad," he said as he slammed his staff into the other's wrist, forcing it to drop its hand-rifle. Vega-Null Epsilon recoiled in surprise, and the staff whirled around, emitting blazing flame from one end and again, frigid cold from the other, until the android's metal shell began to crack. Captain England watched as his opponent crumbled to the ground, and then he approached the cowering Kklq. "It's over, t' android is gone, tha's be reight," he told it, his voice soft

Kklq rose to its feet. "I thank you, alien. I feared my own death."

Captain England nodded, "Thas not my brother Jacob, though I am glad ta av bin o' service."

"Jacob Lockwood?" Kklq queried.

* * *

Jacob peered around the sterile laboratory. "Incubus, we are int' sem boat. I'd not be mithered ta see thee stranded here permanently, but I av a feelin' we are going to need apiece other's 'elp. Wha' do know abaht t' Qys?"

[[They are an avian race far older than thy own cretinous species. They av not bothered w' Earth, leavin' interference ta lesser 'n more proximate empires such as t' Kree, Skrull, 'n Badoon. Cease thy prattling, fool, 'n commence searchin' fer t' body i' which us intelligence resides.]]

"Can tha access t' ship's computer? I av neya clue 'a large this spacecraft may be, or where ta start lookin for thee."

[[O' course; I were created usin t' technology o' Otherworld. As pleasurable as it meight be ta watch y'roaming aroun' aimlessly as is thy wont, I av neya desire ta continue us incarceration. Try ta make use o' wha' meager brainpower tha possess 'n I will sen' thee an overview o' t' ship's schematics.]]

The constant presence of the artificial intelligence in his psyche felt like a shining steel weight attached to the base of his skull; as the Incubus began transmitting, the weight seemed to creep up and around his skull cap until it felt like an encompassing helmet, weighing him down. Jacob focused his attention on the mental link he had established with the Incubus, allowing the parts of his brain which processed visual and kinesthetic perceptions to receive information through the link, while setting up firewalls to prevent the Incubus from accessing or controlling the rest of his consciousness. Ah, he thought, there tha are.

Using his own telepathy augmented with the Incubus' ability to track the ship's cybernetic inhabitants through its ship's computer, Jacob managed to avoid further interceptions. The interior of the ship was practically featureless, and there seemed to be no indication of organic life. He wondered why they even bothered with an oxygen atmosphere, though supposed it made it easier to transport lifeforms such as himself, for ... whatever mysterious reason they seem to be doing so.

Finally he opened the hatch to the room which contained the Incubus. It was identical to his own, though the equipment which held the other's cybernetic body appeared to be calibrated differently. He wondered what it would take to program it to destroy his nemesis.

[[Na' then]], the Incubus said through their link, as if sensing his hesitation, [[we've 'ad us differences in past. But let's bury t' chopper, eh?]]

"Differences? That's wha' tha call killin us parents? Sir James Lockwood built thee, it 'ould be fit if I destroyed thee." He sighed. "Unfortunately, it appears I need thy help if I'm ever goan gerr home, so ... " Jacob allowed the Incubus to direct his motions, and the plexiglass case which encompassed the artificial intelligence slid open noiselessly.

* * *

Captain England asked Kklq, "I sensed thy thoughts when I first arrived 'ere ... did y' read us mind?"

"I would not delve into your mind without permission, friend alien, especially a power such as yourself who saved me from the not-alive." Kklq shifted his shoulders back and forth in a gesture of negation. "I only projected my thoughts to you out of panic."

"Where did y' get his name, then: Lockwood?"

"I am a warp-wizard. The strings which comprise the universe bow through me. Your brother's telepathic signal was too weak to reach its target on its own, though I was able to glean its intended recipient and forward it on ... to yourself, evidently."

"You described yursen as a 'warp-wizard' ... does 'a' mean y' can teleport a' will? Or does it mean thas a glorified telephone operator? Can y' get us to where my brother is located?"

Kklq shifted his shoulders once again. "My demesnes is limited to the aetheric fields. There are warp-wizards for whom the word distance is a mere abstraction, though even they could not take you to a place unknown to them."

Captain England leaned on his staff for a long moment. "I av ... within us ship ... a device which can augment telepathic abilities. If you used 'a', does thee think y' could retrace t' telepathic link you 'ad wi' my brother? Does thee think y' could direct t' ship there?"

"I owe you my life," Kklq said, "I can but try."

Later, Captain England guided Kklq into his starship and attached him into the cerebro headset. "In y' go." As the device activated, he stepped back in alarm as lines of blazing energy seemed to unspool from Kklq's cranium, trailing out through the walls of the starship and into the night sky.

From within the cerebro, the Warlock of Wick said, "Pretty,"

* * *

Jacob watched uneasily as the Incubus arose from his casing. [[At least you're able to follow minimal directions, cretin.]] The artificial entity strode over to the open computer systems set into the far wall, and placed his fingertips upon it. Jacob knew he was extruding microscopically thin wires from his fingertips and insinuating himself into the ship's memory and controls.

"Wha' eur tha plannin, Incubus?"

[[First, I am shuttin down t' android supports staff. Thy moronic questions are distractin enough wiyaa' avin ta listen ta those barely sentient cyber men attemptin ta break down t' door. Second, I am directin t' ship's navigational system ta set a course for t' Qys homeworld, Chandilar ... 540 light years from Earth.]]

"For tha homeworld 'n away fra Earth? We need ta nip on home 'n not jump fra t' fryin pan 'n intoa t' fire."

[[You obviously ant paid attention ta any of' us attempts ta educate thee. Now 'a' wi've escaped, t' question, fool, is why 'n how were we captured? For that, we need ta go to t' source.]]

"Are you daft as a brush? Tha's plannin ta invade an alien planet w' 'un stolen spaceship, manned only by 'un telepath 'n 'un robot? Y' don't even inten' ta return ta Earth ta seek art reinforcements?"

[[I am not a robot ... mutant. And reinforcements are on tha way. You would kna 'a' yursen if 'a' gormless noggin o' thy'n even attempted ta explore t' limits o' its power.]]

* * *

"Captain?" Kklq's voice was distant. "Jacob Lockwood has transitioned into hyperspace."

Captain England swiveled around his his command chair. "Does 'a' mek navigation easier? We're in hyperspace ourself ... though if 'e's ont' move I can understan' 'a' it may mek 'im harder ta track. Is 'e heading t'wards Earth? Can we intercept 'im?"

"No ... not towards Earth ... and he is not alone," Kklq said. "It is an entity, alive yet not-alive. I sense a name ... Incubus."

"Incubus," Captain England growled as he clutched his staff white-knuckled. "All these years ... I thowt I'd destroyed 'im. And now ta find 'e took my brother from us, t' same way 'e took us parents ... "

"Peace, Captain," Kklq responded, "Your brother yet lives, and while there is life there is hope. Silence, now, I must needs concentrate on the threads that bind us all."

Captain England ground his teeth, but returned his attention to the helm ... tracking an independently moving vessel light-years away, through the fluctuations of hyperspace, and aligning the ship's navigational systems with data being received from a cerebro attached to an alien telepath of a previously unknown race ... took all his considerable technical skill.

* * *

[[We ar bein tracked.]]

Jacob glanced up from his internal reverie. The Incubus' control of the ship had left him with little to do on their journey. "Anotha Qys ship?"

[[Aye, moron, given 'a' wi've just entered Qys space; which is why I av begun evasi' maneuvers.]]

He leapt to his feet and strode over to where the Incubus stood at the control panel. "Qys ... then it mun be ... " He glanced at his companion's immobile features. "Can tha hail 'em?"

[[Unnecessary. They are initiatin communications.]]

"Daemons," said a toneless voice, "Your interference with the Qys sweepship Gla has been detected. Prepare to be boarded. You will surrender, or be exterminated."

"Why atteur callin us 'daemons'?" Jacob asked. "Can tha shut down t' boarding party t' same way tha did t' androids on this ship?"

[[O' course I can, cretin ... though I can not shut down every android 'a' crosses our path, nor can I control both ships' command centres simultaneously.]]

"I can't psychoblast an entire ship's worth o' androids, eitha. Sa what's t' plan?"

[[We're goan surrender, o' course]], the Incubus replied to the other's shocked face.

* * *

Captain England spied the sweepship and its military escort. "One fer Jacob 'n one fer t' Incubus? Wha' is goin on over there?"

Kklq removed the cerebro helmet. "Your brother is on the smaller of the two craft, as is the not-alive entity called the Incubus."

"It's past time for a family reunion." Captain England's voice betrayed his tension.

[[Captain]], said the ship's computer. [[We are being hailed.]]

"Patch 'em through."

[[Attention]], said a familiarly mechanical voice, [[you are approaching the Qys imperial warship N'trpriz. Identify yourselves.]]

"This is Captain England. Aboard t' smaller vessel accompanyin thee is a representati' fra us system, named Jacob Lockwood. I request contact wi' 'a' representati' 'n extradition ta us home system."

[[This is Theta-Null Sigma of the Qys Empirium. The entity known as Jacob Lockwood has been apprehended in a Daemon sweep. You are not to interfere.]]

Kklq hissed as the communication was severed. "Daemon sweep. Those are the words spoken by the not-alive who sought to capture me."

"I'm completely flummoxed. Daemons wouldn't be mutants or telepaths ... there are others on us planet, much more powerful than Jacob. Wha' else might t' two o' thee av i' common? Or i' common wi' t' Incubus, for 'a' matter?"

"Captain, what is our path, now?"

"We don't av t' firepower ta tek art a warship. We're goan back away, bur trail 'em surrepitiously. Naw 'a' wi've a fix on us target, Dimensional Development Court technology will alla us ta shift ta anotha reality level while usin t' Grunewald Reflection/Echo Effect ta follow its else-image."

"Other ... reality levels?"

Captain England nodded, his fingers playing over the control board. "I'll direct us down't Earth-523 ... it's just next door."

"Captain? Captain, I ... eurrr ... " Kklq felt the untoward and previously unknown sensation of the vibrations of the cosmic strings, to which his brain had over the decades become attuned, altering frequency as the ship shifted.

Captain England spared a glance at his impromptu companion. "Are you awreet, Kklq?" As if in response, the warp-wizard responded with an uncontrolled psychic barrage, flooding the other's mind with painfully alien images and sensations. Nearly collapsing onto the floor, he fumbled blindly for his staff. What seemed like several minutes passed until his fingers sought it out, securing it in a solid grip. He activated the cold-producing end, finally suspending Kklq in a cryogenic slumber as his mind began to clear. "Sorry mate," he said, "but tha'll keep while we arri' a' us destination."

* * *

Jacob Lockwood and the artificial intelligence called the Incubus exited the Gla under armed android guard. As they passed through the gleaming hallways, prismed windows casting colors through the air, Jacob marveled at the scale of the construction; his naked eyes could scarcely see the ceiling above. Representatives from numerous alien races passes through the halls, some familiar, some not. In the history of his own world the robots rebelled, took over, and turned Earth into a democratic utopia, but the blend of species he witnessed here was familiar to any Terran, almost reassuring, especially in comparison to the cybernetic nightmare he had been anticipating. The preponderance of aliens were humanoid with ebony plumed feathers swept back from their scalps in a pyramidal design; he supposed these were the true Qys, who used androids for whatever sort of task had involved kidnapping himself and the Incubus.

Even then, he was startled at the sight of the skyscraper-size humanoid figures who moved to open a vast doorway into an anteroom before him. He'd assumed they were statues; evidently the Qys constructed their androids on vaster scales even than Earth's.

As they were led into the room, Jacob observed that it seemed to be filled with hundreds of floating platforms, all bearing messengers to or from a central figure in the chaos. The guards placed hands on Jacob's and the Incubus' shoulders, pressing them to their knees, and said, "Abase yourself properly before Lilandra, Empress Qys."

At his words, the wave of messengers parted, as is to provide the central figure a clear view of the visitors ... and Jacob a clear view of her. She was uncannily beautiful in human terms, despite her clearly enhanced cranium, which set her apart from the other Qys he had observed. Jacob wondered: subspecies, genetic engineering, mutant, or mutate?

"So, these are the Daemons who have caused so much disconcertment in my court?" Her voice had an abstracted, trilling quality, which failed to detract from the cold brilliance of her gaze.

Further discussion was interrupted by a displacement of space, as a shiftship arrived in the center of the anteroom. From inside, Captain England turned to Kklq with a grim smile, "Let's introduce y' to t' lads." The pair disembarked, the warp-wizard held aloft by an extention of the forcefield generated by the former's staff. "I am Captain England o' Sol Three. I claim diplomatic privileges, representin Merlyn Demonspawn o' Otherworld and Saturnyne 'n t' Dimensional Development Court. Us companion is Kklq, t' Warlock o' Wick. I claim jurisdiction over t' sentients Jacob Lockwood 'n t' Incubus, 'n extradition rights for both." The man turned to his brother, eyes still on Lilandra. "'Ey up, Jacob."

Jacob's mind sought out his brother's. "All this time lost ... thas lookin grayer, big brother."

Lilandra's expression hardened, her voice crowlike. "You bring a Daemon into my environs," she pointed at Kklq, "And dare to make demands?"

[[If I may speak 'ere, Empress]], the Incubus ended the silence he had surrounded himself with since landing on Qys.

Lilandra tilted her head in curiosity, and glanced at a computer display of the room sensor. "I admit I have never heard of an artificial entity, such as the ones we use, caught up in a Daemon sweep. Pray tell, what is it you wish to communicate?"

[[I learned much durin us time pilotin t' Gla. I believe 'a' wi' some education, Empress, t' cretinous humans could be browt aroun' ta some sorts o' agreement.]]

Captain England scowled. "Don't be guidin us down anotha 'un o' thy fancies, Incubus, or me and t' Warlock here'd be down on thee like a ton of bricks."

Jacob looked up at Captain England. "My min' is linked wi' his, Henric. His intentions are ta tell t' truth, sa far as it goes."

[[Qys legends tell o' t' Phoenix Force. Only certain entities are compatible wi' this entity, which 'as t' capablity ta unleash much chaos into t' universe. Ta this end, t' Qys av taken it on thersen ta sweep t' universe for those thee call Daemons ... 'em as av some affinity fer t' Phoenix ... in hopes o' preventin its incarnation.]]

"Childlike in the simplicity of its presentation, but essentially accurate," Lilandra nodded.

Captain England felt a chill down his spine. Other members of the Corps bore testement to the devestation caused by the Summers, Grey, Juarez, and de Bragtelonne families who had taken on the mantle of the Phoenix. "Incubus, tha says 'a' we'd reach an agreement; wha' are tha proposin?"

[[It is obvious ta anyone o' an intelligence level greata than a moron's. I am proposin 'a' I become t' Phoenix, missen.]]

Captain England roared his objection, the ends of his staff sparking elementally. Jacob Lockwood's voice joined his brother in objection. "This wor thy plan a' t' outset, wasn't it? Tha wanted ta put yursen into a position ta become t' Phoenix. Does thee think we'd allow tha ta acquire 'a' sorts o' power?"

[[Tint thy'n ta allow]], Incubus said as he looked at Lilandra expectantly.

"My dear friends, please ... " Kklq gestured placatingly. "I have head the legends the Incubus speaks of, and through Jacob Lockwood my mind has connected with that of the Incubus. The Phoenix incarnates the pattern of death and rebirth which is part of the cycle of the ongoing creation of the universe ... but the Incubus himself is not-alive. I believe he intends to allow the Phoenix to destroy him, and thus end the threat for this cycle."

Lilandra trilled, "Is this true?"

The Incubus smiled, [[T' warp-wizard is not sa foolish as us human companions.]]

Jacob shook his head, flummoxed. "Sa what's i' it for thee?"

[[I wor created by Sir James ta assist 'n safeguard t' Lockwood family. It wpr a flaw i' us programmin which caused us ta attack first Sir James 'n 'is wife, 'n then later, thea children. That flaw 'as since been corrected by Henric Lockwood.]]

"And thas been plannin this since t' initial Daemon sweep," Jacob continued.

Lilandra beckoned, and a force shield was projected surrounding the shiftship. Captain England growled, "Highness, I object ta this siezure o' Dimensional Development Court property! If thou are seekin ta continue thy captivity o' Jacob Lockwood 'n Kklq, I will consider this an act o' war!"

"This android has presented us with a novel opportunity, Captain," Lilandra smiled at him. "Our minds must confer on it. Until then, please consider yourselves honored guests of the Qys."

* * *

Later, the three men stood on board the Qys viewing platform which surrounded the star-sun of Rigel, selected by Lilandra and her court as a likely host for the Phoenix force. The small casing which held the Incubus' body was ejected towards the center of the star; unshielded, it was inundated with cosmic rays.

As it neared the surface of the sun, the casing exploded. A fiery bird burst forth, filling the star-filled sky. The light reflected in Kklq's eyes. "Ah, he is fire, and life incarnate ... it's beautiful." The bird appeared to arc, and then dissipated, leaving naught but darkness in its wake.

As the Incubus passed, Jacob felt the mental link he'd shared with the android extinguish, and the precognitive sense which had been suppressed by that link returned. "He won't be back," he said.

Henric reached a large arm around the younger man's shoulders in a fond hug. "So, thas returnin ta Earth wi' us?""

Jacob paused in response. "Twelve years is a long time, brother. I think ... if 'e'll av us ... I might nip on ta Algol for a time, 'n study unda t' warp-wizards."

Kklg bowed low, "I would consider it a privilege."

Henric nodded, "Sa mote it be. Mithras be wi' thee, Jacob, and thee, Kklq. Just remember thas always av a home on Earth."

* * *

The information about this world's governance comes from Top Ten A-Z

The prologue and some of the dialogue in this story is based on an early work by Alan Moore, as reproduced here: .


End file.
